A taste of cherry
by maru84
Summary: After a taste of cherry, Inuyasha hungers for Kagome and is determined to make her his own.
1. A taste of cherry

Kagome had just come back from her time. She just finished high school and Inuyasha was happy about it. That meant that she didn't have to go back and take any more tests ever again.

"Hey Inuyasha! Where's everyone else at?" Kagome asked when she noticed that he was the only one there.

"Keh. Sango and Miroku went to Sango's village to repair her weapon. Shippo went with them. The runt wouldn't stay cause he said I'm too mean to him." He said crossing his arms.

Kagome smiled. "That gives us time to ourselves. Come on!" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him.

He blushed. "Uh...w-where are we going?"

"Swimming!"

"Uh-uh, no way! I ain't gettin naked in front of you!" He was now as red as his firerat.

Kagome laughed. "You won't be naked! I brought some swimming trunks for you."

"What are those?"

"You'll see."

When they got to the river, Kagome gave him a pair of trunks and told him how to put them on before grabbing her bikini. Inuyasha went behind some bushes and Kagome went behind a boulder to change. When Inuyasha saw her in her bikini, his eyes widened.

"Kagome...you look sexy as hell!" He blurted. When he realized what he'd just said he looked away and blushed.

"S-so do you." She said blushing.

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

He smirked and grabbed her hand. "Come on." He said as he ran to the water and pulled her in with him. When they got in the water she turned around and splashed him. She laughed when his waterlogged ears flattened to his head.

"You think that's funny huh?" He said smirking.

"As a matter of fact I do. What are you going to do about it?" She teased.

"This!" He picked her up and tossed her in the water. When she came back up for air she smirked at him.

"Oh it's on now!" She said as she began a splashing war with him. They laughed and played in the water for hours. When they were done Inuyasha started a fire while Kagome rumaged around in her bag.

"What are you lookin for Kagome?"

"This." She said holding up a round red thing on a stick.

"What the hell is that?"

She giggled. "It's a cherry sucker."

"What's it for?"

"You eat it silly! It's candy."

"Oh." He said.

He watched as she put the sucker in her mouth. She twirled it around in her mouth before pulling it out. His mouth watered as she slowly licked the sucker before she began sucking on it. He began to harden as he continued to watch her. He couldn't help but be aroused as she sucked and licked on the thing she called a sucker. He wondered how else she could use that pretty mouth of hers.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?"

"Uh, y-yeah." He said watching as she twirled her tongue around the sucker. When she noticed him watching her she giggled.

"Do you want a taste Inuyasha?" She said holding the sucker out to him.

"Hell yeah!" He jumped up and was in front of her in seconds. He smirked and took the sucker and tossed it behind him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked when he nuzzled her.

He pulled back and smirked. "I said I wanted a taste and I'm gonna get it. I never said I wanted that cherry sucker. I wanna taste of you babe." He said before crashing his lips to hers. He moaned as he tangled his tongue with hers. Her mouth tasted like the cherry sucker she'd been eating. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"Kagome, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I...I love you. I've loved you for a while now. You're so different from everyone I've ever known. You accept me just the way I am. You've stuck by me even though I can be an ass. What I'm trying to say is...I want you to be my mate and the mother of my pups. What do you say Kagome?"

"Oh my god! Yes! Yes! Yes! I love you and I'll be your mate!" Kagome said crying tears of joy.

He smiled. "Babe, you don't know how happy you just made me."

"Then show me."

He smirked. "Oh I plan on it babe." He said before kissing her hungrily. He ran his hands down her body as he began to kiss and nibble on her neck. He stopped and sat up to undress. He smirked when she saw how big he was and gasped.

"See something you like babe?"

"Y-you're kinda big." She said nervously.

"And you have too many cloathes on." He said smirking as she blushed. He watched with lust in his eyes as she began stripping. When she lay naked before him, he licked his lips.

"You're beautiful Kagome." He said breathlessly.

"Th-thanks." She said blushing. He leaned forward and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. He moaned when she began playing with his ears. When she continued to play with his ears, he pulled away panting.

"That feels nice." He said closing his eyes.

"You like that huh?" She said smirking.

"Uh-huh. An inu's ears are very sensitive and it turns us on when someone rubs them the right way." He moaned again and started to nibble on her neck.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped as he began to kiss his way down her body. He smirked when she moaned as he took a nipple in his mouth. After giving the other one the same attention he looked up at her.

"I wanna taste ya babe." He said smirking wickedly. Before she could respond, he had his face buried between her legs. His eyes rolled back in his head when he tasted her. Her taste and scent were driving him insane. She arched her back as he thrust his tongue into her over and over again. She ran her hands through his silky hair as he brought her to the edge.

"Inuyasha! I'm gonna come!"

"Then come for me baby." He said. Seconds later she was screaming out his name in pleasure. He sat up and smirked as he licked his lips.

"You taste good baby."

"That was awesome!" She panted.

"That was nothin babe. Just wait until I'm inside you. I'm gonna fuck you so good." He said kissing and nibbling her neck and shoulders.

"In-Inuyasha?"

"Hm?" He said nuzzling her.

"Can I...can I do what you just did?" She asked blushing.

He pulled back to look at her. "You...you mean you wanna use your mouth?" He asked blushing as well.

"Uh-huh."

"Um...ok. Just...be careful with your teeth." She nodded and knelt in front of him. At first she just looked at him in curiousity before she reached out to grab him gently. She stopped when she heard him hiss.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" She asked in concern.

"God no! It felt good. Touch me again." She smiled and took his member in her hand. He gasped when she began to slowly stroke him. He grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Suck me. I wanna feel that pretty mouth of yours on my cock." He moaned when he felt her warm wet mouth engulf him.

"God woman! That feels so damn good!" He said running his hands through her hair. He started panting as she sucked him harder and faster. He was so close but he didn't want to come in her mouth.

"K-Kagome, ya gotta st-stop."

She pulled back in confussion. "What's wrong? Did I do it wrong?"

He chuckled. "Hell no woman. That was amazing. I just didn't wanna finish in your mouth. I wanna be inside you when I come." He smirked when she blushed.

"Oh." She said as he had her lay back down.

"Are ya ready baby? Remember, this is forever. Once I mark you there's no backing out. It's not like a human marriage and you'll share my lifespan." He said looking into her eyes.

"I'm sure. Now take me Inuyasha. Make me yours." She said touching his face.

He smiled. "My pleasure. Hold on to me baby. This is gonna hurt." He said as he crashed his lips to hers and thrust into her at the same time. He kissed away her tears of pain as he waited for her to adjust to him.

"Ok. You can move now." She said. They both moaned as he began to thrust slowly in and out of her. When she lifted her hips in rythm to his, he hissed in pleasure.

"Oh fuck! You feel so damn good woman!"

"Faster Inuyasha!" She moaned when he began thrusting faster. They were both in heaven. Neither of them had ever felt such pleasure before.

"In-Inuyasha! I think I'm there!"

"Then come. Come for me baby." He panted.

"Oh god! Oh god! Inuyashaaaa!" Kagome had just came down from her high, when she found herself on her hands and knees.

She giggled. "Doggy style Inuyasha?" She asked.

He smirked. "Well I AM a DOG demon after all." He said before thrusting into her.

"Inuyasha!" She moaned.

"Fuck! So tight! So good!" He hissed in pleasure. They both cried out as he began to thrust into her slowly. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She wanted it hard and fast.

"Fuck me Inuyasha! Fuck me harder!" Inuyasha smirked. If she wanted it harder and faster, then she was going to get it harder and faster. He grabbed onto her hips and began pounding into her.

"Oh fuck! You feel so good baby! So fuckin good!" Inuyasha moaned. He closed his eyes as he felt his end coming.

"I'm there baby! I'm coming baby! I'm coming!" He panted as he thrust faster. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Kagomeeee!" He threw his head back and roared out his release before sinking his fangs into Kagome's shoulder. After a few seconds he released her shoulder and licked the mark he'd just made. He rolled them over so that they were laying on their sides. Kagome hissed in pain when she tried to move. He was still hard and was still inside her.

He chuckled. "You ain't goin anywhere for awhile so ya better get comfortable babe."

"Why?"

"Did you forget? I'm a DOG demon Kagome. We're knotted and until we unknot you're stuck."

"Knotted? Wait a sec! Isn't that what dogs do when the male impregnates the female?"

He smirked. "Bingo. You're fertile right now. That's why my knot formed."

She gasped. "You mean..."

"That's right babe. There's a good chance that I could pup you right now. I won't know until tomorrow though cause it doesn't always take. Some couples only have to mate once. Others have to mate more than once.

"Oh."

"We should get some sleep. Goodnight babe." He said nuzzling her and kissing her mark.

"Goodnight."

The next day Inuyasha woke Kagome up with a kiss. When she opened her eyes, he looked at her and smiled.

"Mornin beautiful." He said caressing her face.

"Good morning sexy."

He smirked. "You're damn right I'm sexy."

"Um...did it work? Am I...pregnant?"

He smiled. "I don't know yet. I wanted to wait until you were up to check."

"Well what are you waiting for!" He smirked and lowered his face down to her stomache. He put his nose up against it and sniffed. His eyes widened and he pulled back and sat up.

"Well?"

"K-Kagome...it worked. You're pupped." He said in awe.

"I'm pregnant?"

He smiled and jumped to his feet. "I'm gonna be a dad!" He said spinning her around. He didn't care if they were still naked. He was going to be a dad! She giggled when he licked her neck.

"You don't know how happy this makes me Kagome. You're finally my mate and now I'm going to have a family."

Kagome smiled. "This is so cool! I hope our pup has your ears. Just think Inuyasha, in nine months we'll have a little baby to love." She said hugging him.

"Uh...about that, you see...youkai and hanyou pregnancies aren't as long as a humans. They're only four months."

"F-F-FOUR MONTHS!" She yelled before fainting.

He chuckled. "At least she didn't sit me." He said before he dressed her. After he had them both dressed he carried her to Kaede's. He wondered how everyone would take their good news. Their was only one person he was worried about...SESSHOMARU. It was no secret how much Sesshomaru hated his brother for being a half-breed. He was worried that he would try to kill his pup for the same reason.

Inuyasha growled. "I swear Kagome, nobody will hurt you or our pup. I can promise you that."

When they got to Kaede's Sango, Miroku and Shippo were there. When Shippo saw Kagome passed out it Inuyasha's arms, he immediatly thought the worse.

"Kagome! What did you do to her Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled.

"Shut it runt!" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku smiled pervertedly. "I bet I know what you did to her."

Inuyasha glared. "I wouldn't finish that thought if I were you. You'll just have to wait until she wakes up. She can tell you herself." He said. It wasn't until two hours later that Kagome finally woke up. The first face she saw was her beloved hanyou.

"Hey beautiful. You feelin ok babe?" He asked smiling at her as he caressed her face.

"Yeah. I just can't beleive I'll only be pregnant for four months!"

"Well beleive it babe." He smiled before kissing her.

"I guess my suspicions were correct." They heard Miroku say. They broke away blushing.

"Shut it monk!" Inuyasha growled. Just then Sango and Shippo came in.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he ran to her. Just as he was getting ready to leap into her arms, Inuyasha snatched him up by his tail.

"Hey! What gives!" Shippo yelled.

Inuyasha growled. "You can't jump on Kagome anymore runt. Especially in her condition."

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked confussed.

"Keh. She's pupped stupid."

"So I was right. You DID take her as your mate." Miroku said to the blushing couple.

"Oh Kagome! This is wonderful!" Sango said hugging her.

"Does this mean that I get to be a big brother?" Shippo asked shyly.

"Keh. If ya wanna be."

"Yay! I get to be a big brother!"

"Speaking of big brothers, what will you do when Sesshomaru finds out?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha growled. "I won't let him come near my mate or pup!"

"We need to go and tell my family." Kagome said.

Inuyasha sighed. "I hope that old geezer don't try to slap a sutra on you."

Kagome giggled. "Don't worry about him. Mama will take care of him."

"Ok. Well come on then." He said lifting her into his arms and leaping off to the well. When they got to Kagome's house they had her family go sit in the living room.

"So what's this all about?" Her mom asked.

"Well...uh...you see..." Kagome said nervously.

Inuyasha sighed. "What she's tryin to tell ya is that we're mates." Everyone was happy for them, even her grandfather.

"That's not all though." Kagome said.

"What is it?" Her mom asked.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. "In four months we're gonna have a pup."

"WHAT! You mean you had sex before you became mates!" Her grandfather yelled.

Inuyasha growled. "No we didn't. I have more honor than that old man. Demon and hanyou pregnancies only last four months. I mated and pupped her last night."

"Oh. Well that's different. You have my blessing." He said. Her mom decided to make a celebration dinner for them. Before they left, her mother made them promise to bring the pup once it was born. They said their goodbye's and went back to the fuedal era.


	2. A proud father

A woman's screams could be heard coming from Kaede's. An anxious hanyou was pacing back and forth in front of the hut.

"Calm down Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Calm down? Calm down? How the fuck do you expect me to calm down! MY mate's in there right now in pain!"

Miroku sighed. "Every woman who gives birth must go through this Inuyasha. It's natural." Right when he was about to bonk Miroku upside the head, he heard a baby crying.

"That's my pup! My pup's been born!" He said smiling. Just as he said that he heard Kagome screaming again.

"What's wrong with her Miroku? She shouldn't be in anymore pain!" That's when he heard something that had his eyes bugging out of his head as his face paled.

"We've got another one coming!" They heard Sango yell.

Miroku smirked. "You sly dog you." He said to his shellshocked friend.

"T-two? I'm gonna have t-two pups?" He said sitting down with a thump. About an hour later Sango and Kaede came out of the hut smiling.

"You can go see her now." Sango said. They all smiled as he flew into the house.

Inuyasha was nervous. What if he messed up? What if he wasn't a good father? All thoughts fled out the window when he saw his beautiful mate holding two tiny bundles.

Kagome smiled. "Come and meet your son and daughter."

He slowly walked up to her and looked down at his pups. His son looked just like him, ears and all. His daughter looked just like Kagome except she had two black puppy ears.

"They're beautiful Kagome." He said in wonder.

"They are aren't they?" She said smiling.

"What should we name them?" He asked as his son held onto his finger with his tiny clawed hand.

"I thought we could name her Izayoi in honor of your mother and we could name him Taisho in honor of your father."

"You would...you would do that for me?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. He smiled before kissing her tenderly.

"I'm so glad that you are my mate and I want to thank you for giving me a family." He paused and smirked wickedly. "Just think, I owe it all to a taste of cherry." They both laughed when they thought about how one cherry sucker brought them to where they are now.

"Kagome?"

"What?"

He smirked. "What flavor are we gonna use next time I pup you?"

A/N: As you can tell there will be a sequal. Keep an eye out for it!


End file.
